In the past
by Snowdrop543
Summary: I tried to save her, make her sane, but he took her away from me. When he took away Sabrina, he took away my hopes, my dreams and my aspirations, he took my future away as well. BOOK 9 SPOILERS.
1. Where did she go?

**Sorry I have been really busy over the past how many weeks? I have had no time to update and I have had no inspiration to write anything. But after reading various fanfics about book nine. Thank you to Stuck-Inside-My-Dreams and Krys and Mel, for the spoilers and fanfics! IF you have any questions about where I have been for the past 2 months please feel free to PM me. Basically this story is a follow u[p to Stuck-Inside-My- DReams 's second story. Please read that!**

**WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM BOOK 9! READ IF YOU DARE!**

**disclaimers: I don't own the sisters grimm.**

* * *

My name is Bradley Timothy Hudson, Brad for short. I am a fellow American and was going to get married to the most strange but wonderful girl in the world, Sabrina Grimm. Or Brina as I liked to call her. The wedding was running smoothly until an "angel" (as the minister put it) came bursting into the church. I knew at once this was "Puck." Sabrina had talked about him briefly, many years ago when we first met. I tried to save her, make her sane, but **_he_ **took her away from me. When he took away Sabrina, he took away my hopes, my dreams and my aspirations, he took my future away as well. Now here I am at the age of 27 looking over the remains of the things that used to belong to the girl who I was set to marry.

I was looking in the box where her things were and I picked up an old photo album, the same one with the two white doves entwined in embrace with each other. It was meant to be a wedding album but we had nearly filled it already, full of photos of us. On the cover, the curvy words of a machine said together forever. HA! Some crap that turned out to be! She left me on the alter! Surrounded by a worried sick family, imagine how I had to explain my way out of that one. Why my bride had gone off with a so-called "angel" and why he had come crashing in through the top of the church. I had to pay for the damage and now all I am left with is little money and little friends.

I held the book next to my chest, and clutched it tightly in my arms, creating a protective shield over the album . It was as if something was coming to take away my precious memories from me and I needed this book to survive. After a while, when I felt it was safe and nothing was coming for me I opened the book. There right on the first page where the words written "This book belongs to..." and underneath in scrawly writing was my name Bradley Hudson and next to my name in delicate, joined writing was her name. Sabrina Grimm. I ran my cold fingers over the name trying to still get a sense that Sabrina was sitting next to me and reassuring that everything would be okay. For a moment I believed my imagination but when I looked all I was greeted with was a deep, sense of loneliness. I sighed deeply wishing my imagination wasn't planning tricks on me.

My eyes wandered back down to the photo album and I unwillingly turned over the first page. There was a picture of me and Sabrina walking along by the pond in Central Park. We were sitting next to the Hans Christian Anderson Statue, I had an ice cream in each hand smiling at Sabrina, while she studied the statue as if she was looking for something. I knew she had a love for architecture but this was ridiculous! I remember telling her we should move on if we wanted to do the shopping and catch the bus home. She agreed and mumbled something along the lines of "He's not there anyway." When I asked who she just answered a mischievous Robin she saw once, it usually hanged around that area. I nodded and thought no more of it, I mean we all go looking for birds now and again don't we? We went to Walmat and did the shopping and caught a cab home. That night I remember watching "A Midsummers Night Dream" on dvd. Sabrina insisted we watched, we did and it was a good film. I didn't complain, I mean hey I am a guy who loves his Shakespeare! Those were good days!

I flicked over the page and there was a picture of me looking at the kittens in the window, while Sabrina was looking at the puppies. I had always been a cat fan and we were looking at which a pet to get for our apartment, we were allowed pets along if they didn't distrub the other residents. The shop was called Paws n' Claws. We went in and couldn't decide which pet to get. But in the end I got my way and we took home a little kitten, and named her Susie. She was a 12 week old kitten and was very playful, tearing up our curtains and wrecking the apartment. In the end she was house trained and everything ran well with her since then. I looked up from the book to see Susie sleeping on the couch. I smiled it was one of the things Sabrina didn't take. Susie was good company even if she was just a cat.

I checked my watch it read 23:24. "Woah it's really late." I said, pulling my self off the floor and with this I dropped the book. A letter fell out. "What's this?" I said, scooping up the letter. It was from Sabrina and it read:

**_Dear Bradley,_**

**_If you are reading this than I have probably left you._**

**_I just want to say I am very sorry on how I have treated you over the years, and you have kept on loving me._**

**_I have decided you don't deserve this treatment anymore. You see I was only marrying you because I thought it was normality that kept me sane,_**

**_but no it was adventure. I have taken my things to move in with a dear Robin friend of mine._**

**_Please don't be mad at me. I hope you understand_**

**_I love you._**

**_Love_**

**_Brina_**

A single tear dropped down my face, I was still trying to gather what had happened. Sabrina had left me for someone better. That night I cried myself to sleep, with only one objective in mind. Find. Sabrina. Grimm.

* * *

** What did you think? Review! I will update very soon, if people want me to!**


	2. A Crazy Dream

******Wow guys 10 reviews in 2 days hat is fantastic! thank you everyone who reviewed!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the sisters grimm.**

* * *

Find. Sabrina. Grimm. My mind twisted and turned in my sleep. Thinking of my one goal. Occasionally in the night I would drift off into a dream but it would be turned into a nightmare quicker than you could say Bob's your uncle. It was in one of these nightmares, something crossed my mind. I was standing in a park, no park wasn't the right word more like a VERY big and long garden. I knew it was a garden because of the greenhouse standing to my left. It was just like any other garden except no-one was in the garden, except for me. There was a mist that blinded me, I swear you could of cut a knife through it. Everything was to silent. I pinched myseld=f to check if I was dreaming. It didn't hurt. Yep I was dreaming. Since I now knew it was a dream, I became more tense knowing how my mind played tricks on me. Once I felt it was utterly safe, I took my first couple of steps forward, nothing happened. Since I was satisfied with this I continued forward, becoming more aware of my surroundings as I went on.

I was standing in someone's back garden, I could see the house. I knock on the back door, no-one answered. I knocked again, again no answer. Finally I push on the door, it creaked open. I hesitated for a moment, unsure what to do. In the end in slipped in. "Hello?" I called. No-one called back. I only heard the echos of my voice bouncing of the walls. I looked around I saw I was standing in what I guessed was a kitchen. It was a very grubby kitchen like it hadn't been used in a long time. Maybe even for decades. It was hard to tell in the dark. Nevertheless I carried on.

I tiptoed through the kitchen and out into the hallway. On my left there was a door and on my right there were some stairs. I peeked open the door on my left and looked round. From what I could see. I was looking at a living room. It still lingered of a scent. It was a scent I knew well. I scent I could quite place, but I knew it. Seeing there was nothing in the living room of interest I went up the stairs. The stairs were uneven. I tripped on one of the stairs.

"OWW" I cried out in pain. If this was a dream the pain felt real enough. Why hadn't I woken up yet? Trying to ingore this fact, I reached the top of the stairs. The hallway was narrow and thin. But I could tell it contained many rooms and secrets because my parents had a similar hallway in their house. So I opened the first room on my left. It was a small room and was covered in pink wall paper and things to do with princesses. **_Yuk. Girly Stuff_** I though to myself, with disgust. With that I closed the door. I explored the other rooms but nothing striked an interest to me. Except when I came to the last room.

The last room was as bare as my wallet. Trust me that has no money in it! It was bare except for something in the middle of the room. In the middle of the room there was a single chair and on that chair the was a note. Confused I picked up the note and it read. "_Start where you first began. In NEw York city is where I am."_ That riddle made no sense at all but I felt it was intended for me so I kept it and stuffed it in a pocket, which was in my bed top.

Walking down the stairs slowly, I noticed something that I hadn't noticed before. A front door. It was nearly swallowed up by all they letters that were from the letter box. By from I had gathered this house had not been used in a long time. Being a curious fellow I walked over and picked up the letter nearest my feet. It said.

To Miss S Grimm,

Number 11

84th Street

Manhatten

New York.

On the back was a blood red hand print. I screamed,. I woked up, sweat streaming down my face. Susie was purring next to me rubbing herself into me. It did little to comfort me. I looked over at the clock it read 3:39 am. I was scared. I was confused. I had a single note it my hand. It was the same one from my dream, this was creepy and scary. What was my dream about? Where is Sabrina now? Why was I in her house? What the heck was going on? All I knew was, I would have to find Number 11, 84th Street, If I wanted my answers.

* * *

** What did you think? Review! I will update very soon, if people want me to!**


	3. The house

Here I was outside the house from my dream. It existed I had hardly believed it when I first set my eyes on it. But here the house was and I was only reaching distance from it. As I walked up the drive to the house, my heart thudded so hard. Was I really here? Or was I just still dreaming? I pinched myself to make sure. It hurt. I wasn't dreaming.

The house was as normal as any other, though it didn't look like it had been lived in for years. Weeds were over grown and snapping against my legs as I walked up to the door. Pieces of wood stuck out of the house and bits of paint were peeling off the house. It wasn't in the best condition. With a shaky and hesitant hand I pushed the door. To my surprise it opened with ease. "Hello?" I called, looking into the house, no answer. I called again, no answer as before. I carefully stepped in through the door- the floor was covered in letters, just like my dream. I looked down on the floor. I picked up _the_ letter. Yep the writing was as clear as day. Tracing my fingers over the letter, I flicked to the back and opened it. I pulled out a piece of paper. With curiosty I read it. I didn't know what I read next would change my life forever.

I read it out loud. "Dear Sabrina, With in this letter I have given you the points to the box you asked for. This box can give you all the treasures of the world, HOWEVER it can be used as a weapon to destroy all of man kind, if it got into the wrong hands. Once you have the map and memorised all the co-ordinates and location. You MUST, I repeat MUST destroy this letter! From -G" I said. Who was this G person and what was this box? Was this to do with the 'everafters' Sabrina told me about?

With the letter safely in my hand, I continued to where the living room was. I walked in looked around nothing was there. I sat down on the couch and read the letter again. Who was this G? Why was I have dreams about Sabrina's old home? I just didn't add up. I was deep in though when someone intrupped me. "I see you got my note then!" A rashed voice said. I screamed and I blanked out. The last thing I remember was a pair of pink butterfly wings and a mob of long blonde hair...

* * *

**Sorry it is so short guys! But reviews inspire me to write! How a guess who it is. They get to be in my story if they get it right! Review please. Critism is accepted...**


	4. The fairy and the plan

**Yay! Update time. Sorry for the SUPER****long delay. I have had really long writer's block and have had loads of homework from school. So I haven't really had time for stories.**

**I am so sorry everyone! To make it up to you I will be more active and will be posting a chapter per week to this story for 4 weeks. So expect an update every Saturday or sunday. I haven't really updated because I can only find I can write good chapters if I am in a certain mood and at the moment my inspirational mood is being depressed.**

**Anyway I am rambling, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the sisters grimm. I just gave Bradley a character and background**

* * *

When I came round I was lying on the floor, with a young woman's face staring up at me. She had a pretty face, her face was shaped just right.

She had a line of freckles dotted about her nose and had long golden locks. She had red, puffy lips and her eyes… They were a beautiful blue, so bright and gorgeous. So full of life.

Yet through that I could see pain, sorrow, suffering and… forgiveness?

Forgiveness from what or who exactly?

"Oh good, you've woken up." The strange woman said, interrupting my thoughts. She got off me and stood up and offered me a hand. I looked at her wearily, sure she was pretty but wasn't she the girl who had just knocked me out?

"We sometime before Thanksgiving would be nice" she said half hart dally. I took it, with caution and she helped me up.

For once I got a full look of her and my jaw dropped open by what I saw.

She was tall and slim, wearing a long cyan dress that reach to the angle. She was the symbol of beauty its self in my opinion but that is not what made my mouth drop. It was the two, pink, insect like wings coming from her back. She was a fairy, no wait an Everafter.

"Who are you? No importantly what are you?" I asked, slowly taking steps away from the woman, "Why are you here? What do you want? Why me? What ha-"She stopped me in mid sentence by pressing a finger to my lips

"Shh. Calm down. I just need your help that is all." She said stroking my cheek with one hand; while the other was pressed to my lips.

"I am a Everafter if that answers your question." She whispered her lips whispered into my ear. "I trust you got my note?"

All I could do was nod in response.

"Good, good. And you were a clever little boy coming to where I directed you to in your dream. Very clever boy." She purred, taking her finger away from my lips.

"What is your name and how old are you, boy?" She said very sharply, which startled me.

"My name is Bradley Hudson and I am 26 years old, miss…" I said, trailing off not sure what to address her as.

"Miss Mothera Fae; soon to be Mrs Mothera Goodfellow. You may call me Moth" Moth replied, she smiled at the last bit of the sentence she had said. "Well hopefully Mrs Mothera Goodfellow. This is where you come in Bradley."

"Me? What have I got to do with all this?" I asked, not wanting to get involved with anything this woman had planned.

"I believe, you were going to get married to Miss Sabrina Grimm?" She stated, checking if she was correct with what she had just said.

"Yes, you are correct Moth." I replied, she gave a firm nod and continued

"Well, your former fiancé has ran off with my fiancé, I plan on getting him and I can only do this with your help. A little pixie told me, that you have a letter that Sabrina gave you before she left you?" Moth said, her voice sounding piercingly cold. She looked at me again to check if this was correct. I gave a short nod in reply and she continued.

"That letter is incredible important. It holds Sabrina's fingerprints on it. Now tell me were there any tear drops on the letter when you read it Bradley?" Moth said, grinning wildly and rubbing her hands together. I was getting even more precautious by the second.

"Yes... it did. Why do you need to know?" I said wearily.

"Well we can use the teardrops to track and find my fiancé and Sabrina Grimm." She said, "Bradley do you want that? Do you want to find Sabrina? The love you lost."

"Yes, yes I do. I want her back more than anything in the world." I said, sighing deeply as I thought of Sabrina and what would she be doing right now.

"Then I suggest a proposal. I will help you find Sabrina as long as you help me find my fiancé. Then you can be happy again and ,y heart can be repaired from the love I once lost."

"Yes I agree." I said, sealing the deal. Together we would find Sabrina Grimm

* * *

**Short but sweet I think. Review please. I suggest you read Guilt it gives you a back story of Moth and why she wants to find Puck. Review**

Yes I again


End file.
